Six Years Later
by GregorySmithIsGorgeous22
Summary: It's six years after Foreverwood, how is Ephram going to propose? Ephramy fluff. My first fan fic, please be nice.
1. Preparing

This is my first fan fiction. Ephramy fluff. Takes place 6 years from Foreverwood. Ephram and Amy have been together since the Farris Wheel. They got an apartment together two years before this takes place. Amy is a first grade teacher at Everwood's elementary school (she changed her major after she realized how wrong it was for her, considering it almost kept her away from Ephram) and Ephram is Everwood's piano teacher. I've already finished this (it's only two chapters), but I'm waiting to see if anyone likes it before I post it. Review please!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, although I wish I woned Gregory Smith's e-mail or number :) All owned by theamazing Greg Berlanti. Many parts reference back to Foreverwood.

Ephram Brown laid on his and Amy's bed thinking. He was thinking almost exactly what Amy had said to Rose six years before.

"This is Amy. Grand-gesture Amy. She rented a Farris Wheel and brought it outside my apartment to tell me she loved me," he thought. He laid there for almost two hours, thinking of a way to ask Amy to marry him. He knew it couldn't be a simple proposal, it had to be spectacular, and those two hours finally gave him an idea.

Now that he had a plan, he could tell his family and friends. First, he told Nina and his dad who had a beautiful wedding in the snow six months after they got engaged. Then he told Bright and Hannah, who had gotten back together a few months before Nina and Andy's wedding. Finally, he told Delia, who was now in college at A&M. After all of the "congratulations" and "good luck's", he knew the one person left to tell. His mom.

After calling a travel agent, he got on the first flight available to New York. He talked to her, not unlike his hdad had many years before. He told her he planned to ask the only person he had ever loved (he never loved Madison) to marry him. He also found a ring while he was there. He thought it was perfect, just like Amy was.

After the long flight back, Ephram couldn't wait to see his hopefully soon-to-be fiancé.

First he had to make sure everything was ready for tonight. Since he had flown into Denver anyway, he got a cab to stop for a few minutes so he could check everything. Then it was time,

So, what do you think? Good? bad? As I've said, this is my first fan fiction, so please don't be too mean!


	2. The Proposal

OMG, you guys, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I went on vacation and then school stated (I'm sorry. But why the heck should school stat weeks before Labor Day!), and this is the first chance I've gotten. If anyone actually still remembers this story, please review! I will be eternally grateful if you do! (And BTW, this is the last chapter…. thanks for reading!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All owned by the fabulous Greg Berlanti.

Ephram opened the door to the apartment to a stunning Amy dressed in a tight, open-back, sparkling black dress and shoes to match.

Even though it was only 5:45, she was ready for their 6:00 date, which she normally wouldn't be ready for until 6:15. This was because Ephram wouldn't tell her where they were going, and she wanted to know what was going on.

Ephram brought Amy to the car like normally would for one of their dates, but then he did something unexpected. Ephram took out a blindfold and tied it around her head, which caused Amy to shout, in a surprised way.

"Ephram what are you doing to me! Why am I blindfolded!"

"You'll know soon enough," he answered. And with that, she got into the car.

They rode for almost two hours, talking the entire time, until he finally got off the interstate. Amy could tell they were getting close to wherever they were going because the roads kept getting bumpier as they got farther away from the interstate.

After Ephram parked, Amy got out and started walking, even though she couldn't see a thing. Ephram just came over to her and literally swept her off her feet, holding her in a baby cradle position. He refused to give her any clues to where they were going, and being able to feel the ground might help her figure it out.

Ephram then put Amy down and guided her to an open door. He then proceeded to untie her blindfold. Amy opened her eyes to a path of rose petals leading to a blanket with a picnic basket sitting on top. And of all places, she was in the mine. The mine where they had shared their first kiss, the kiss that made her mind melt and completely forget the horrible things that were going on. He was the only one that had ever been able to distract her from her problems.

Ephram brought her over to the blanket motioning for her to sit down. She wanted to say something, but she was speechless.

He then started his short speech, which was purposely like Amy's from six years before.

"10 years ago, I came to your little town, and you changed my life. I never thought that one person could do that to another, but you did. From the moment I met you and each moment after, everything I did came back to you. I don't know if the mine reminds you of anything?"

She followed his lead by saying, "Are you kidding me? How could I forget our first kiss? It's where I first realized I was falling for you."

Coming right back in, as if on cue, he said, "I can't believe you remember that."

"I remember everything about us, Ephram."

"Me too. See, that's the thing."

Then he went into his own speech, "I could never forget how much I love you, Amy, nor would I ever want to."

The he went back to what he had said all those years before.

"I knew it then, I know it now, I'll know it always. You're it Amy. You're my one."

He knew she was going to say her line in that memorable conversation, but he put his finger to her lips before she could, and asked the most important question of both of their lives.

"Amy Abbott, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she replied in a broken voice, because she was nearly in tears.

And for the first time, Ephram leaned forward and kissed his fiancé.


End file.
